Heal me with your love
by Shattered-Angel-of-Darkness
Summary: Bella and Edward have found each other, their love is pure with no end, but what will happen when tragedy strikes in the life of Bella and the only one she can turn to is Edward and the love they have. after Twilight
1. Uncontrolled need

I awoke on a Saturday morning to the sun pouring through my window. A sigh left my lips involuntarily as I realized Edward had gone back home early to escape the sun. The loss of his arms around me in the morning often resulted in me feeling empty and this morning was no exception. I smiled in spite of myself at the thought of Edward seeing my facial expression and scowling because of his inability to read my mind. Oh, how i loved having the upper hand.

I quickly grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom for a shower. The warm water soothed the loneliness I felt from waking alone and helped to clear my mind. After dressing in a pair of comfortable jeans and a form-fitting black t-shirt, I headed downstairs for a bowl of cereal. I decided on cheerios.

After washing my bowl and spoon I grabbed my keys and jacket and made my way out of the house to my car. As I drove down the street heading towards The Cullen Mansion I popped in me and Edward's favorite CD by Debussy. I turned it to number five and listened to the pleasing sound of Clair de Lune. I had always liked the way the notes sounded. Like love.

Soon I pulled into the drive way of the Cullen Mansion. I saw Jasper pushing Alice on the new swing Edward and him had built. Not that it was hard to miss two people that sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight, but their laughter could probably be heard for miles .The way Jasper was looking at Alice made me laugh. His facial expression was that of a person thinking of pushing someone off a cliff. Operantly, Alice liked to be pushed at great heights cause her legs were nearly touching one of the many tree branches populating the tree about 15 feet up.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I walked over to them and Alice waved in harmony with Jasper's smile.

"Nothing much, just swinging." Alice squealed as Jasper pushed her hard enough so that she almost hit a branch.

"Yup... just good old swinging on a swing connected to a tree..." Jaspers smile made me wonder what he had been thinking before.

"Is Edward home?" I smiled brushing off his awkward behavior and trying to hide my hopefulness.

"I think so. At least I didn't see him leave before. Why don't you go on in and knock on his door Bella.

"Stop that Jasper!" Once again Alice had to kick a branch with her feet to ensure she didn't hit it.

"Sure. Thanks Alice. Have fun you two." I smiled and headed towards the front porch.

I opened the door to The Cullen home and walked up the stairs nearly tripping twice but thankfully catching myself before completely falling face-first on the stairs. At the top of the stairs I saw Edward's door and quickly made my way towards it. The light green paint on it had easily become one of my fast growing favorite colors besides onyx and honey brown. After knocking I opened the door to find Edward sitting on his couch with a book in his hands. He seemed to be staring up at the ceiling, but I knew he was probably thinking quietly to himself.

"Hey you. Whatcha up to?" I walked over to him and smiled as he held his arms out to me. I sat in his lap and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about some things. Nothing serious, don't worry, just stuff. Sorry about leaving you this morning, I just though I'd let you sleep in for once. You do look so beautiful when you sleep. Not to mention the fact that you didn't talk last night. I supposed you were to tired so I let you sleep."

"I understand, it's not that big a deal anyway. It's not like you have to wake me up every morning." I loved the way he seemed to be disappointed by this, it made my heart beat quicken, and of course he noticed and smiled, completely disregarding what I had said all together. I knew he would be there every morning from know on. "Anyway, do you want to do anything today? Or would you rather sit here all alone on your lumpy coach, reading your old book, thinking your boring thoughts." I laughed. He gave me an evil glare and I froze.

"Oh, so you think my coach is lumpy and my thoughts are boring? Hmmmmmm?" I knew that look and I knew deep in my heart what was likely to happen if I didn't answer carefully.

"Ummmmm, no. Who could ever think such things... hahahaha. Funny me... ha... haha... haaaaa AHHHH! No Edward, DON'T TICKLE ME! AHHHHHHHHHH!" All to soon I was on the floor with Edward on top of me, his hands tickling my sides at an unbelievably fast rate. Through my screams I somehow heard his laughing at my helplessness. I squealed and tried to shield me stomach from him but to my dismay he was to fast for me and my attempt were always useless.

"No Edward! AHHHHH! Don't, I can't breath! HELP! Haaaahaaa!" He stopped for a moment to let me catch my breath and smile with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Am I still to boring for you? Or do I still need to prove just how much fun I can be?" He smiled and bent his head down just inches from my face. A wave of his scent came at me and within seconds I was intoxicated, just as he had anticipated I would be.

In a hushed whisper I answered, "Oh no, never to boring. Well, at least not to much." And with that he smiled and his cold, marble lips met mine in a heart-stopping kiss.


	2. Grave mistake

Alright guys, I'm letting you off easy and letting you read this: chapter two. Seeing as the last chapter was seriously short and pathetic... lol. But you guys seriously NEED TO REVIEW! Anyways, hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine... but like so many others out there... I don't own the all-so-glamorous-and-smexxi Twilight. walks off to quietly to sob to self in corner.

_Recap: And with that he smiled and his cold, marble lips met mine in a heart-stopping kiss._

Before I knew what was happening the kiss had quickened and with it so did my heart rate. Luckily I had trained myself to behave in situations like this- or had at least tried to- so I didn't pull back like I usually would have.

As his hand found it's way down my side to rest on my thigh, I felt a small tremor of excitement go through me and before I could stop myself I had my hands planted on the sides of his beautifully pale face leaving him with no hope of escape from my greedy lips as they wrecked havoc on his usually iron self-control.

I crashed my lips to his hungrily with no sense of the danger growing just inches from my face. With his body firmly on top of mine he pushed against my legs, using his to spread mine and plant them firmly in-between. All I wanted was this, his touch, his lips on mine with no stopping to see if he was alright, if he could handle himself. But not all hopes are answered with rewards.

All of the sudden, and with no warning, I was thrown against the wall like a rag doll. It took me all of three seconds to catch my breath, look up in time to see Edward glaring hungrily at me, and for my blood curdling scream to bring Alice, Jasper, and Emmett into the room. Within moments Emmett and Jasper had a hold of Edward and Alice was grabbing my arm and leading me to her room. By than tears had formed in my eyes and had leaked out over my face.

"It'll be alright Bella, just breath. Emmett and Jasper will take care of Edward and you can sit and talk to me. Okay?" Alice put her arms around me after the door was securely locked and we were on the bed. Through my quiet sobs I heard the great sound of shuffling feet and the grunts of what must have been Emmett and Jasper carrying Edward down the stairs. The last thing I heard before shutting out the world was The front door opening and closing.


	3. Eternally forgiven

A/N: Well I'm still struggling with the problem of writing small chapters, but I'm trying here people... as they say bear with me. I want to thank all the people for their reviews... it means a lot to me and I have to tell you now that I'm not one of those people that stop writing a story because only a few people reviewed, I'm happy to have reviews at all. (but that doesn't mean I don't love them like cake and hope you'll leave one anyway!) But yeah, I'm trying and I appreciate you patience. Now please enjoy Eternally forgiven!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own Bella And the all-so-wonderful Edward. (tear)

When I awoke for the second time that day, I looked to the window and noticed that the sun had become muddled by large clouds of black that seemed to go on for miles. I was in Edward's room lying on his coach.

I took a deep breath and rose, tripping of course, over one of the fallen coach pillows. As I went to brace myself I remembered everything that had happened in the past few hours and gasped. Once my face was planted firmly on the ground I let the terrible scene replay in my head.

"Edward! Oh god, what have I done!" I leapt off the ground and ran out of the door faster than I ever had before and turned the corner just in time to nearly pummel Alice to the ground, but as always she caught both of us before we touched the ground.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay? Calm down and talk to me." I was sobbing by now and that didn't help the fact that I was nearly out of breath from running and falling so much, but I somehow found the means to slow my breathing and quiet my sobs to mere sniffles.

"Where is he Alice? Is he alright? Oh god, what have I done?"

"Bella, breath. He's still with Emmett and Jasper but you have to know that they'd never do anything to hurt him. He's probably just feeding now anyway..."

Before she could finish her sentence her eyes glazed over, her breathing slowed, and her muscles tensed. She was having a vision, one I could only hope had nothing bad to with Edward.

Alice's vision lasted less than a few moments. She straightened and sighed. Before I could ask what she had seen, the sound of the the front door opening and closing came to me and I was walking down the stairs.

"Edward? Is that you?" I reached the bottom and there, looking as beat up and self-loathing as ever, was my Edward. I stopped in front of him and kept my face towards the floor. I couldn't stand not looking at him and taking him into my arms, nut the fact of the matter remained that I had just cause him to loose control and I still didn't know if he was okay.

"Bella. I'm... I... I'm sorry." That was all it took and I was in his arms, tears in my eyes, and my heart laid out to him on a silver platter. I held onto him like there was not tomorrow and he did the same. My sweet, misunderstood, loving Edward. (fluff fluff fluff)

I whispered into his ear after what seemed to have been an eternity, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry Edward. I should have stopped myself, but I though I had control. Oh god I'm sorry." Even as the last words came out of my mouth, his hand found its way to my face and began to stroke my cheek. I could see in his eye that I was forgiven.

"Well, today has been exciting, huh? Still think I'm boring?" Edward's face seemed to hold all of the humor I knew and loved so I smiled too and nodded.

"Of course, that was hardly an entrance... you get a D- for lacking in dramatics!"

As his eyes widened and his grin grew wider I screamed for Alice and started running for her bedroom door. As soon as she had me around the waist we were running up the stairs and through her bedroom door.

"Alice give me back my Bella! I know you hear me Alice, don't make me get Jasper in there or I promise this time you won't be able to get the chains off!" At this Alice said "sorry" and through me out the door at a speed so fast that I flew into Edward's arms.

As I timidly looked up, smiled, and gave a shaky laugh Edward lifted me into his arms and said, "I think I've made my point, don't you?"

"Oh yes, no boring vampires around here! Nope nope nope. Your all full of dramatic, comedic, abilities. Yup, that's you guys!"

"That's my good little human. Now I think It's about time I got you home, you've had a long day and your dad hasn't heard from you. I believe he's starting to worry if we've kidnapped you or something as allusive as such." In that wonderful way he always does, Edward smiled at me and my heart beat rose about 100 times faster than it should have. Edward laughed.

"Oh, how tempting you are." I was honestly oblivious to this seeing as I was no more beautiful than a toad. But if I made him happy, I was happy.

I smiled as he ran through the forest at his vampires speed and thought to myself about how much worse the situation from before could have gotten. It was a miracle that Edward had kept calm and hadn't threatened to leave me in the hopes of keeping me safe. Somehow, after all these months of us being together he had finally come to terms with the fact that he wasn't a monster and that I loved him for who he was and not what he was. Still, the day kept replaying in my mind, and with it came horrors of my own. I could have been killed, and all because I hadn't stopped like I knew I should have. It was still my fault and I knew I would have to behave even better to make it easier for him. For him, I would do anything.


	4. Shattering Dream

A/N: Alrighty than, I likey the reviews so keep um coming people. Oh, and i'm sure that the few people who are reading this story want to rip my lungs out for taking so long to write this next chapter... but you have to cut me some slack... I just gone done with New Moon and after reading it I kind of got the all-so-terrible writers-block. But I wrote more and im going to try to update more often... please give me patience poeple... im usually good woth it. Anyways, please enjoy this next chapter of Heal me with your love.

Disclaimer: No Twilight for me... just Stephanie Meyer... but I can dream... and dream I do... muwhahaha!

After we had returned to my house, Edward had told Charlie that we had played baseball and I was tired from all the running. With Charlie's permission Edward had taken me upstairs and into my room to lay me on my bed where I slept. Of course, I awoke a few moments later to him being gone. I rose from my bed, only to hear Edward talking to Charlie downstairs.

Though I couldn't hear what they were saying, I guessed it had something to do with Edward taking me somewhere tomorrow or the next day. As their conversation came to a close, I heard the front door open, Edward and Charlie laugh, and than the front door close as Edward left to get in his car, me fully knowing he would return within the next few minutes to lay beside me while singing me to sleep.

Still, I felt fatigue pulling at me and as I lay my head on the pillow, my eyes drooped. Soon I was lost in a dream.

Dream

I was laying in the sun with flowers surrounding me. The warmth I felt and the delicious smell of the flowers mixed together to cause a relaxing effect on me. Colors everywhere jumped out at me and blended together. I was at utter peace with myself and the world, at least that's how it felt at first. After awhile, the colors seemed to fade and the smells turned into a stench, and the beautiful heat and light from the sun disappeared leaving dark coldness in its wake, terrible shadows followed. Something was wrong, something was missing and I couldn't remember what it was. I had to get to it and escape the shadows that seemed to be watching my every move.

Something or someone wasn't there with me, like they always were, and the feeling of lose almost made me cry. But than, as if having read my mind, a light glistened ahead, merely feet away. It seemed to be a person, but whom I didn't know. So, I ran towards the light thinking it was what was missing. I ran, for miles it seemed, making no progress. As the shadows started getting closer, almost touching my back and reaching for my arms, I cried out. I ran endlessly calling out to the light ,until finally it turned to look at me, the shadows evaporated. Than I knew, it was my beloved Edward. But still, something was horribly wrong, for I kept trying to get to him but still couldn't reach him. I honestly tried, but than he smiled and turned the opposite direction again. Before I could begin chasing him again, he vanished.

"NO EDWARD, DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!". The sound of my screams filled my head until I felt myself begin to shake.

End Dream

I awoke to the feeling of strong arms around me and a whispering of soft, comforting words in my ear.

"Shhhhh, my Bella it's alright now. I'm here with you, see? Feel my arms around you? I'm never going to leave you. I'm right here." I tried desperately to contain my sobs, but the dream, however meager it seemed, had rattled me more than he knew. I was shaking uncontrollably and my breath came out in a rush but his cold embrace soon brought me back down to my own little planet. Soon I was resting comfortably beside him, with his head on my chest, listening to the beating of my heart.

"What a nice way to wake up, huh?" I was hoping the sarcasm would veer Edward's interests in my dream so I could avoid the awkward questions. But this was Edward... and of course he was worried.

"What was the nightmare about Bella?"

"You."

"How so?"

"You left me. You saw me and heard me yelling to you, but you still walked away."

"Your still doubting my love for you? Even after all this time? What more can I do to prove to you that i'm not leaving?"

"I wish I knew Edward. I only wish I knew."


	5. Confusing Find

Disclaimer: No ownership of Twilight found here... sobs

A/N: Yes i've decided to comtinue this story cause a good friend of mine reminded me about how annoying it is when ur reading a story and the author doesnt finish it... anyways... here it goes... Confusing Find

I rose sometime later to find Edward gone and rain pouring down outside my window. I had gotten used to the large masses of gray clouds frequenting the sky. So much so, that they were more of a welcome than the bright sun that came out scarcely. After all, no clouds equaled sun, which equaled no Edward. I would brave any kind of dark, damp weather to be with him.

As I made my way to the bathroom across from my room I noticed something on the floor. Curious, I bent down to pick it up. Once in my hand I discovered that it was a small, velvet box. _Is that what I think it is? And if it is,what is this doing in my room?_, I wondered to myself absently. I gingerly opened the box and gasped at what was inside. A ring. A diamond ring. A shiny, expensive, big ring. I gasped and sat down right there on the floor.

With hands shaking and an accelerating heartbeat, I slowly removed the ring from it's place in the box and studied it with wide eyes. The brace of the ring was made of silver, my favorite, and the diamond was held in place by two topaz stones centered in the exact middle of the ring.

As I studied the rings beautiful craftsmanship, I noticed something had been engraved inside of the brace. _Forever_. Now, where had I heard that before?

I could almost hear the my heart reach a hundred beats per second. It was from Edward, had to be from him. As I absently put it on my left hand ring finger, I smiled. It fit perfectly as if it had been made just for my finger. What more could I ask for... accept him of course. Then, a sickening thought settled into my head. _How much had the ring cost?_

Absently I put my head in my other hand and sighed. _What does this mean?_ I sat there for only a few more minutes until I realized that I had to take a shower and get dressed. Still, the ring mystery kept looming over me, making me wonder once again: _What was the ring doing on my floor? _

Than, of course, the thought that the ring might not have been intended for me crossed my mind. After giving this a though, I quickly decided it was to early in the morning to have all these questions running through my head. So, I started up the shower and turned on my stereo system. It was just a coincidence that my favorite band came on, Lincoln Park, so i turned it up to a considerably loud volume and got in the shower; hoping that the water would wash away some of the jumbled thoughts in my mind.

Sitting at the breakfast table, the mysterious velvet box on the opposite side of the table, i ate my bowl of cereal. With every spoonful of the oaty moosh I felt the box mock me from it's side of the table. Sighing, I reached for it and as I opened it, I felt a great weight lift off of my chest. It was as if the ring comforted me somehow. In truth, it reminded me of Edward's beautiful eyes. This was the reason why, in the end, I put the ring back on my ring finger and in the silence felt a wholeness that, any other time, was only filled my Edwards company.

It was odd, but the silence that I had loved as a child living in the noisy Arizona, had become disconcerting here in the overly-quiet town of Forks. I usually had Edward or Alice with me chattering away or moving around. In truth, I was afraid I might start talking to myself or something if I didn't make some sort of noise soon. That's why, as my got up to make my way to the sink, I was alarmed at the sound of someone breathing rather loudly behind me. As I let out a yelp and attempted to turn around to face the person behind me in a quick spin I lost my balance, hit the counter, and fell into an ocean of darkness.


	6. temporary author's note ugh

Alright, jus to how how much i love you guys... im gonna continue... lol... and i want to personally thank MysteriousMidnightVampriss, babe u roc. Anyways, the insperation is flowing like crazy so im gonna do my vest. Well guys... lets all pray for me. Lmao. Luv yah guys.

Bekz


End file.
